Clandestine
by ladyofdeath389
Summary: Micah, the known 'popular guy hater' in the campus is suffering bad lucks these pass few days and one of these is the incident which caught her no choice but to join with the tennis regulars of Seigaku even though she did not want it. FUJIXMICAH.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

'Thoughts'

(author's interposes)

point of views or P.O.V.

[Actions or description of expressions 

**"Are you a cold-blooded human being Micah-chan???" **

The sound of Ai's voice is still ringing on my mind while I'm walking on the street from the grocery store where we previously, coincidently met each other. She's with her mother but she drastically left her just to be with me and talked nonsense. As we were wandering around the grocery store and as I was inspecting the item that I'm picking, she saw a guy which she considered as 'handsome'... I chewed her off and told her that that guy is just the same with those guys on the road and doing senseless activities like bullying or something then she shouted to me that exact words still revolving around my thoughts... am I really cold-blooded? WHAT DO THEY THINK OF ME...? A REPTILE[Shouting

I'm **Micahyla Hagiwara**, 14 years old, 9th grader in the school which is very famous with its tennis team, which I don't even know it exists inside the campus, -- the Seishun Gakuen or in short **Siegaku**. To tell the truth, I really don't care or have any business with that stupid tennis team but unfortunately...one of my best friends has a crush on one of their regular members and matching with some bad luck, it just happened in a blink. WHATEVER[Shouting again

I have been living alone in our 2-story house for almost 6 months. Since then, I'm already in-charge of taking care of the house, managing the 4-room boarding house, doing all the household chores and everything. Because of my obligations, I don't need time to fool around or mess up. I need to concentrate on my studies and on my studies only. No boyfriends or crushes or things like that... they are just a piece of waste. That's why I don't know how to look with guys; I saw them like they just have the same faces... ugly! I'm emotionless (with exceptions of those negative emotions like anger, etc), sometimes numb, cold-hearted or cold-blooded, lonesome, insane, sadists, selfish, rude, don't care of others' business and all the bad things and attitude you can give.

In school, I just only have few friends because of my unfriendly attitude but still I have 3 desperate best friends. It's **Ai Hirayama**, **Ame Shimizu** and **Tsubasa Mifune**. **_A_**i is the bubbliest of us; she's the joker of the group but also the most emotional. She wants all of us to be happy especially me, she said she is challenged by my personality to make her jokes funnier [and cornier than ever. She is a superstar aspirant and loves to dance. She also wants to look at those guys with big bodies, as what she said. But her crush for this time comes from the tennis club... I think it's that guy with red hair and a band-aid or something on his cheek. **_Ame_** is a bit bubbly and a bit serious or something like that. She can hang with Ai at the same time hang with me & Tsubasa, the serious ones. She has a golden voice that can blow anyone when she's already singing. She's also an intelligent student but I think she's just not interested to study. Her passion is in fashion-designing. She's really a good designer and she was taken once by a prestigious boutique to design a gown for them. **_Tsubasa_** is serious but she can laugh all the way with Ai. She's smart and we're always competing for the top 1 rank on the whole 3rd years. She's the one who can be with me seriously, not like Ai or Ame that are always noisy and fooling around like drunken men. Though we compete, we forget it after the class. She sometimes calls me as 'the-girl-who-don't-know-how-to-smile' and I think she's right. like me, she doesn't wants to talk about boys... we're allies when Ame & Ai want to debate about things like that, that's why they are always defeated. Tsubasa talks like a lawyer and she has many reasons on her sleeve that's why it's not shocking that she wants to be a lawyer someday.

**Ai **-- brown shoulder-length hair and always in two pigtails clip with butterflies. She has also brown eyes. She's always on the mood & don't know how to care about problems. You can immediately notice her because she doesn't know how to shut up.

**Ame** -- light golden hair 1 inch after the shoulders. She always hangs it freely with a pink headband. Have black beautiful eyes. She's the singer of the group and the trend-setter of the campus. Because she's a fashion-designer, she's always updated with the latest fashion which our classmates furiously want to be keep inform.

**Tsubasa** -- long light brown hair which is always in 2 braids resting on her shoulders. She's wearing oval framed eye-glasses which add her genius looks & her eye color is hazel green. She always looks calm and approachable that's why I hate sometimes when all of our classmates are thronging to her, we're just seatmates and they always hit my chair.

**Me**-- long black hair [longer than Tsubasa's which always end up in ponytail or just simply clipped in circular motion. Have blue emotionless eyes which usually dull. Always looks frowning or serious. Some of my classmates are afraid of me which makes them respect me. Always aiming for the top rank of the whole 3rd years that's why I don't let my grades go down.

(You'll just know them better when the chapter progresses...)

The 3 of us are in the science club, since freshmen I've been joining the science club though science is not one of my best subjects... I just like to put some chemicals on the test tubes and observe it. Since I don't like to be a leader and to add my responsibilities... they just nominated me in the auditor position. Tsubasa is the president, Ame is the vice and Ai is the secretary. Our science club instructor is Ms. Kimiko Mizuno, they call her as Ms. Kimiko but I call her as Ms. Mizuno. She has different moods which make us wonder, sometimes she's very kind but sometimes she's so strict. That's why luck is very important in the science club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 'Collusion'**

It's a bright Monday morning. All of the students are relieved from last week's periodical exam. All hoping students are now excited to see who got the top 1 rank and who are in the top 5 list. Our girls have just arrived to their classroom...

On the class 3-4... [3 means the year and 4 means the class number

Micah[Just arrived and sit directly on her seat

Tsubasa: Hi!

Micah: Hi. [She answered in an emotionless tone, as usual

Tsubasa: Excited to see the ranks' list?

Micah: No, not really!

Tsubasa: Don't tell me you're not expecting!

Micah: I don't want to expect anything...!

Then Ai suddenly jumps to Micah's desk

Ai: have you seen the ranks' list Micah-chan??

Micah: No... When I passed on the bulletin board, they still didn't put it. [Then she frowned can you get off from my desk!!!

Ai: Sorry, just too excited... you know[While moving away

Then Ame appeared too

Ame: Hey, I heard they already put the ranks' list!!! Let's go!

then they immediately went out from their classroom... as always, Ai & Ame are now running while Tsubasa is just walking a bit faster and Micah's on last... when they came, the 3rd years are now crowding in front of the bulletin board hoping they can be at least on the 10th place...

Ame: Oh come on... too many people[Frowning

Ai: I have a good idea!

Then Ai grabbed Micah's hand and...

Ai: I know you can let them go away, you can do it Micah-chan...!"

Micah: What??

Tsubasa: Just go... we will also have the advantage to look the list freely without interruptions!

Micah: Whatever!

Then Micah stood in front of the crowd...

Micah: Move over... [She said in a calm but scary voice

The 3rd years slowly turned their heads to see Micah and...

3rd years: Hagiwara??? Waaahhhh... [Then they run in fear

Micah: Thanks[Then she went near the list

Ai, Ame and Tsubasa went near too...

Ai: Oh come on, I'm still on the 15th!

Ame: I'm in the 8th, still in the top 10... How about you Micah-chan?

Micah: I'm in 3rd.

Tsubasa: Ohh... 4th again. I think I can't really defeat you Micah-san!

Micah: Who's this[As she points the name in the number one

Ai: Tezuka Kunimitsu... [Reading the name Oh, he's the captain of the tennis club!

Micah: This[Pointing the 2nd

Ame: Fuji Syusuke... the tennis prodigy!

Micah: Tennis?

Tsubasa: And also the 5th one, he belongs to the tennis club, Inui Sadaharu!

Micah: Tennis club again?

Tsubasa: Mmm... I bet the tennis club had defeated us Micah-san!

Micah: they are useless[As she walks away from them

Ai: hey, what happened to Micah-chan?

Tsubasa: I think she's mad for not making on the 1st rank, she'll gonna revenge[She said in scary voice

Ame: Revenge, you mean...

Tsubasa: No one knows, come! Let's follow her before she kills one member of the tennis club[While walking

Ai: That will be a disaster[While following Tsubasa with Ame

Ame: Hope she'll not do that!

When they gone, the tennis club members arrived to see the ranks' list...

Later on... after the class, they will have the club meetings...on the class 3-4

Tsubasa: Micah-san, aren't you going to the club[While walking on the door

Micah: Just go ahead first and cover me from Ms. Mizuno. I still need to go to the library, I'm researching for something.

Ai: Ok, we will just leave you here!

Ame: After it, go to the science laboratory directly!

Micah: Ok!

Then the 3 of them disappeared. After 15 minutes, Micah's already running from the library to the science lab. When she got in front of the laboratory...

Micah: Hope my luck's still in a high level...[she mumbled while panting

Then she slowly opened the door and shock with what she saw... the whole science club is now sitting in front of Kimiko and it looks like they are having a meeting

Tsubasa: Oh Micah-san, good you make it[Smiling

Micah: Why are you smiling and did you have a meeting?

Ai: Yes, it's about the school activity we will gonna be participating!

Micah: School activity?

Ame: Yeah, a very great one!

Kimiko: oh... Hagiwara-san, since you're late and you don't know what we had done, the president will explain to you!

Micah glared at Tsubasa...

Tsubasa: Micah-san, don't look at me like that!

Micah: What is it??

Tsubasa: The school introduced a new activity for the festival and it's called CLUB SWAPPING...!

Micah: Swap?? 'Sounds bad to me' [She thought

Tsubasa: One of the club members will gonna swap with another club, he/she needs to stay on that club for a week and should know what the club's activities, example if you're swap with a sport club, you should know how to play their certain sport. Ms. Kimiko said that our club counterpart is the tennis club!

Micah: Tennis club?

Kimiko: and Hagiwara-san, because you're almost 15 minutes late and the club members have decided... we chose you to be our representative to go to the tennis club[Smiling

Micah: WHAAAATTT??? MEEE[She shouted but still emotionless

Ame: Micah-chan, unfortunately we already informed the tennis coach so you cant refuse now!!!

Micah: Whattt???

Ai: Don't worry Micah-chan, I have a tennis racket in our house... you can borrow it if you want!

Micah: I'm not minding about the racket... what am I shouting here is you've decide to swap me on that useless sport club with stupid members without my consent!!!" [She yelled

Kimiko: We're sorry Hagiwara-san but you need to report to the tennis club right away[She said while standing up

Micah: Oh... this is not gonna be good[She mumbled

A short time later, Micah is already walking to the tennis courts with her best friends...

Micah[Still frowning

Tsubasa: Come on Micah-san... don't frown like that the whole day!

Micah: This is your entire fault Tsubasa-san[Then she grunt

Ai: You know, tennis club is great...

Micah: Hey, what tennis club will I be swapped, the girls' or the boys'?

Ame: Unfortunately, on the boys'...

Micah: What??? 'Am I this too unlucky today' [She thought Why didn't you choose a boy to be the representative???

Tsubasa: You know that the boys are still not done with their observatory experiment and they need to finish that this week. don't worry too much about it, the tennis coach already know it and besides it's just for a week...

Micah: A week is consisting of 7 days and in 1 day; I'll have more or less 4 hours in that club. So in short I'll gonna suffer for 28 hours!!!

Ai: Well, minus some minutes from it... mmm 5 minutes every day would be fine!

Micah: What's that, a suggestion?

Ai: No, a joke!

Ame: after you'll have that tennis team introduction this afternoon, Tsubasa-chan will gonna treat us on the nearest restaurant, and she'll buy an onigiri for you[She comforted

Tsubasa: Me?

Ai & Ame: yes, you're rich!!!

Micah: Hey, who's gonna be swapped for the science club?

Ai: it's Masayuki Nakadai from the basketball club, the MVP[She giggled

Tsubasa: Then again...-sigh- [referring to Ai's behaviors when it comes to 'boys'

Micah: Good I'm not there... if he'll display any arrogance, I'll pour a sulfur mixture on his stupid face[She said emotionlessly again

Ame: You know, even though you're already talking scary things, you're face doesn't really display the emotion!

Ai: That's why she's called emotionless! But Micah-chan, don't you know Nakadai is Tsubasa-chan's crush!

Micah stared at Tsubasa blankly.

Micah: Really??

Tsubasa: It's not true! Don't believe on her Micah-san!

Ame: Hey, there's the tennis court!

Micah: And I'll gonna die now[She murmured

Ai: Ohhh... I think Nakadai is now on the laboratory already, we need to go now Micah-chan, and the officers need to welcome him[She said giggling in excitement

Micah: You mean what??? You'll gonna leave me?

Tsubasa: good luck Micah-san!!!

Then the 3 of them devilishly left Micah alone near the tennis court...

Micah: Cursed Stupid[She said while facing the courts


End file.
